


I'm Glad You Found Me

by catsinouterspace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Cooking, F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Pre-Slash, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Nyx takes it upon himself to help Luna on her journey.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	I'm Glad You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Luna gripped the dagger in her hand so hard the handle would leave red marks embedded in her palm. The behemoth lumbered towards her, on three legs as it cradled its front left paw. One final blow and it would be dead. Still, fighting the beast had taken a toll on her, she’d had no luck today; this was the third gigantic beast Luna had stumbled across and as such she’d need to hurry to find camp before it went dark having made almost no progress.

The beast launched at her, she held her ground, arm raised, now was her chance-

It collapsed to the ground in front of her, the very earth shaking as its mammoth body collided with the desert sand.

Luna took a step back, letting her shoulders relax, a frown settling on her face. “I told you that I could take care of myself.”

Nyx jumped off the fallen beast, crouching to one knee, his head bent in a respectful bow. “I know that, Oracle.” No longer Princess now that the peace treaty was null and void but still someone to show respect to. Nyx stood up, eyeing Luna cautiously, “Considering I found you by following dead bodies your battle prowess is not up for question.”

Luna did not seem amused, “Why are you here?”

Nyx gritted his teeth; the answer wasn’t a particularly clear one. Because he was not good at anything but fighting. Because what they needed now were people who were willing to help refugees, for cooks, and builders, and those with kind hearts and Nyx was not any of those things. Because when there was an enemy right in front of him Nyx could focus, everything was calm, but what was he supposed to do when the enemy was constant uncertainty? Because he had been no help to anyone, constantly on edge, and jumpy waiting for an enemy he could throw a weapon at, and the last thing the people fleeing Insomnia needed was another person like that. They needed someone who could lift their spirits, promise hope and a better future, someone like the Oracle stood before him. At least here Nyx could try and be of some help. “I know you want to keep your travels quiet but right now you’re moving slow enough that your easily trackable.”

Luna opened her mouth to protest, but the man standing in front of her was proof of his own statement. “I can handle myself,” She repeated, “but it takes time.” Luna conceded the point, she was exhausted after the day, and for what? A mere handful of miles closer towards her goal.

“Two of us will make the journey a lot quicker.”

Luna hesitated.

“Please.” Nyx did not want to beg but he needed this, needed to prove that he could be useful again, that he wasn’t just a soldier past his used by date.

She nodded, “I need to get to Noctis as fast as possible.” He was the prophesised Prince and in order for any hope of the future promised by that prophecy she needed to able to lend her strength as Oracle to him; join him in the fight for a better future. Besides, the company being offered was not something Luna was not amenable to, the desert was so quiet by oneself, sometimes she worried she’d go mad before she completed her journey.

Nyx grinned, “You should be glad for the behemoth.”

Luna raised her eyebrows, “Is that so?”

“They may be nasty to fight but there is nothing as delicious as their thigh meat.”

Luna wrinkled her nose, staring at the slain creature, “I’ll take your word on that.”

“I swear on my life, I’ve only run into one once before and I’m still thinking about how good it tasted.” Nyx nodded forward to where a beam of silver light was shooting up from a rock. “You set up camp and I’ll grab some meat.”

By the time Nyx came into camp a tent was set up, a fire was crackling, the ambers floating up into a quickly darkening sky. He paused to inhale the scent of camp fire smoke. For the first time in weeks he felt just a little bit less like the wait of the world was crushing him.

“Now, it is time for me to work my magic.” Nyx offered Luna a lopsided grin, settling down by the fire with the cuts of meat. Using a stray stick, he nudged a few coals out of the flame, creating a sizzling hot bed for which to lay the cuts on. He could feel Luna’s eyes on him as he worked, and he let himself pretend that this was normal; pretend that everything that had happened in the last few months was nothing more than a dream and he was simply impressing a beautiful woman with his cooking skills. The fact he was doing so with behemoth meat at a campsite in the middle of nowhere was inconsequential.

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Luna asked, as he flipped the meat over.

“You should see me when I have an actual kitchen at my disposal.” He told her, shirking around his question, _I learnt to cook when my parents died because I had siblings to look after, but then I lost them too because this war never stops taking_ , was not the sort of light hearted conversation he was hoping for.

Luna didn’t press the matter, “It smells fantastic.”

“It’ll taste even better.”

“I still can’t believe I’m going to eat a _behemoth.”_ A giant creature she’d only read about in legend was not something that Luna had ever planned on stumbling across on her journey, let alone roasting for dinner, or well watching someone else roast for dinner.

Nyx offered a half shrug, “Waste not want not. Besides I think convenience stores are a little well, inconvenient to get to around here.”

Luna’s lips quirked up at the pun, and Nyx forced his attention back on the food, smiling like that and she went from beautiful to indescribable. “Why’d you, uh, pick this route anyway?” He stumbled onto another topic of conversation.

“I thought people would be less likely to follow me.”

“Oh.” Nyx said, it made sense but he couldn’t help feel like it was a chide at him.

“Nyx,” Luna started, the Glaive brought his eyes up to meet hers, “I’m glad you found me.”


End file.
